


【毒埃】晨光与吻

by MissAAAA



Series: symbrock [3]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: 12月29日beta, Eddie has to change, Eddie is still a loser and coward, M/M, but now is different, without Venom's protection
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAAAA/pseuds/MissAAAA
Summary: 拨开Venom的保护，Eddie依然是那个loser，但这次他得去保护Venom。*R级预警！！！强烈的血腥暴力描写注意！！！*但本质是个甜故事*ooc属于我





	【毒埃】晨光与吻

 

他们第一个吻是在冰冷黑暗的树林里，那里有尸臭和掠夺。

他们第二个吻是在阳光溢满的暖晨里，从厨房里飘来热可可的香气。

 

Venom也会害怕。这种害怕并不是来自火焰，也不是声波。他以侵略者的身份来到地球，高大的身躯，锐利的牙齿，超越人类的速度和力量，对地球生命细胞式的掌控，他很强大，所有人都下意识地觉得他除那些弱点，不会害怕，包括他自己，他的宿主。

晚上饱餐后懒懒闲逛，考虑花点小钱爽爽的Eddie在路过纹身店的时候突然有点冲动想要个新纹身，但他是出镜记者，纹身不能在小臂靠近手腕的地方，不能在锁骨脖子往上，任何衣服无法遮住的地方都不太合适。而第二天就是他复职的时候，此时他并不想与刻板印象进行理论，也就没了兴致迈腿准备离开。

“怂包。”黑色的血管泛着奇怪的黄浆在Eddie的一侧下巴显现凸出，他并没有注意到Venom的异样，“我们做我们想做的。”

Eddie耸了耸肩，他既不认同，也不反对。在一段时间的相处后，他已经大致摸清了Venom的脾气。“这个问题很复杂。人们对于纹身有些不好的联想。”他用手搓了搓脸，避开人群的视线，偷偷把Venom按回去，辩解道，“他们害怕。要人们改变，那需要时间，很长很长的时间。”

“多久？”

“很久很久很久。”Eddie觉得他搓揉的地方有点痒，又抓了抓。

“哼。”

Eddie感到Venom不满地喷了一口气在自己皮肤下，有股奇怪的恶心味道从他鼻腔内部往外冒出来。“嘿，Venom……”Eddie突然停了下来，他看到了自己指甲缝里挠出来的黄色粘液，“这是什么？”那粘液像是一条虫子，在街头霓虹灯变换闪烁的灯光下像是蠕动着。

幻觉？Eddie凑近了点，用劲眨了眨眼睛。

“Venom，这是什么鬼东西？”

“Venom？”

Eddie太过专注Venom的情况，并没有注意到他已经走在了一个无人的街区上，门帘紧闭，沾着酱汁和污水的塑料垃圾被风吹起贴在了他的小腿上。

“看看，这里有个自言自语的疯子。哦，这不是Eddie Brock吗？那个有名的记者。”突然有人群的声音让Eddie惊起了头。他们哈哈大笑，是街区里最底层的混混。其中一个人敲碎了手里的啤酒瓶，酒液汩汩地流到Eddie的脚边。“没关系，我们只是想讨点操女人的钱。”领头的人这么说道。

“Venom！现在！”

 

 

什么都没有改变。

Eddie逃回了家。他跌倒在废水槽旁边，脸上被打得皮肤翻开，眉骨上流下的血让他的视力模糊，手背上的大道大道的伤口里还有酒瓶的玻璃碎片，手指骨折，背部青紫，他带着浑身的脏臭滚回了家。Venom没有像以往一样咬下那些人的头，他没有护住他，甚至从开始就没有出现。Eddie滑坐在地上，他止不住地颤抖，尽管他并不想这样，像是本能寻找着安全感一样，他曲起膝盖肩膀缩了起来仿佛要折进身体里面。

Venom不在，他还是那个废物和胆小鬼。借他人帮助做了一回英雄，所以呢？

然后Eddie吐了。他跪在地板上，大口大口地吐出黄色的汁液，混着黑色的粘液，最后Venom整个掉了出来。

Eddie嘴角挂着唾液和血，他神情恍惚地倒在地上，看到Venom在一点点地爬向铁质书柜和墙壁的缝隙里。

“Venom。”Eddie挣扎地想起来，他连滚带爬地追着对方。在能触到Venom的时候被地上昨天剩下的难吃的披萨的盒子绊了一跤。Venom缩进了缝里，在阴影下，不会比灰尘和蛛网更明显。

“跟我说话。”Eddie把手塞进了缝里。他卡在那，指尖在手背又被刮破一层皮后，勉强摸到了一点软软的粘液。“跟我说话，Venom，发生了什么！”Eddie用另一只手猛地打了书柜，铁皮凹陷。他也不知道自己为什么生气。

“咕呜……”Venom的声音很虚弱，他的身体依然在不断分泌黄色的粘液，“人……太多人……太多了……”

Venom又往后缩了缩，他想挤进墙缝里，但Eddie抓住了他。

“……我好饿。”像个可怜的孩子。

那是幻觉，Eddie从指缝间，一瞬间听见尖叫与啜泣。黑色的粘液仿佛在把他往里拉，但他们没有融合，他已经分不出来手指传来的疼痛究竟是来自骨头还是来自Venom的啃噬，这没有什么区别。Eddie看见那些自我放逐，烟与酒，枪与血，父亲宣泄般地诅咒姗姗学步的儿子不得好死，母亲冷漠地往奶瓶里倒进了大麻，挚友背叛，情人惨死。不同的主角，相似的命运，像是被贴在旋转的万花筒上单薄的贴纸，一圈一圈，谁能停下。

这些是记忆。他们吃了太多的坏人的头颅，坏如几乎它全部的意思，恶劣的，腐烂的，崩塌的，像是漂亮但有毒的蘑菇。那些人的痛苦在大脑死去的最后一秒 _ **通过Eddie的人性**_ 融合进Venom的身体。

Venom即是Eddie，Eddie即是Venom。

谁是Venom，谁是弃子，谁是丧犬。他们吃得太多了。

那一刻Venom从阴影里朝Eddie扑了过去。

“我好饿，好饿。”

窗外，酒瓶敲着路灯，梆梆梆。“Eddie Brock，钱还没给够呢！”

而Eddie抱紧Venom蜷缩在地上，只能在心里祈求Venom冷静下来。

“好饿。”他的另一半说道。

“我给你吃的。”

“灵魂，那些好的。”

Eddie看见那怪物缩在万花筒的底部，粘液四处展开，像是在爬一座高墙似的寻找出路，但无尽的旋转将他搅散。“怎么会变成这样。”Eddie在最后听见怪物绝望的呢喃。他们是失败者，即使换了一个星球，摇身一变登上顶点也不过是一时的美梦。

Venom咕噜咕噜地吞下Eddie的血液。他从每一个毛孔入侵了Eddie，将Eddie钉在了地板和自己的身躯中间。每一个粘液的末端都长出了成排的锐齿，随着粘液的延伸扫荡贪婪地划开Eddie的每一寸皮肤。在那之下，Venom啃食着Eddie的身躯。

Eddie听见屋外嘈杂从远处的过道传来，他一路的血迹注定暴露他的房间。

咕噜咕噜，咕噜咕噜。

有一瞬间，Eddie的耳边只能听见这个。疼痛令他颤抖，但过了就变成麻木，亦或是神经的中枢已被吞噬殆尽。Eddie不知道，他望着天花板，那里什么都没有，他想了想自己是不是应该闭上眼睛，然后打算闭上。

咕噜咕噜，咕噜咕噜。

咕噜咕噜，咕噜咕噜。

然而有什么又不一样。

“Eddie。”怪物是没有意识的。舌头轻轻舔着Eddie的脸，声音微乎其微。Eddie看向包裹在自己身上的外星种，锐齿依然在蚕食着他，但触感开始回归。那是本能在驱使着怪物修复他的另一半。

渐渐地，Eddie比之前更紧地抱着Venom蜷缩了起来。

“怎么会变成这样。”他抚摸着Venom失控的利牙，半睁着眼睛微弱地低语道。

人群厚重的鞋底踢在他的门板上。Eddie听见隔壁开门的声音。

“嘿，你们干什……哦老天。”是那个玩摇滚的。他被吓傻了，开始求饶，但说到一半的话突然被什么击碎。

“生活伤人，Eddie。”在失血的眩晕里，Eddie看见陈太太。愁苦的女人站在高处俯视着他和他那一文不值的事后弥补，对他说着这样的话。Eddie站在那，女人的愁苦渐渐变成了冷漠。他张嘴赶忙想要解释，但她变得离他越来越远。

远处门外男人痛苦呻吟着抓挠着门板。

“Ed……die……Eddie……”他听见Venom在耳边叫他。也许是幻觉，也许是想象的温热包裹着他的耳廓。

有什么抓住了Eddie的视线。他转动着眼睛，看见狭小地板缝隙里，吞食灰尘的黑虫。黑色泛着油光，反射着紫色亮斑的外壳是那么漂亮。它在这只要人一脚踩上去便身首异处的世界里悠悠转转。

Eddie闭紧了眼睛，紧到他重新感到了疼痛。

“别怕，Venom。”

 

 

第一下打在了领头混混的鼻子上。第二下，Eddie抱着椅子顶住了一个混混的胃，他大吼着把人往外推出了走廊的窗户。紧接着他的后背就被棍棒击中，他摔倒在地上，手磕在玻璃的碎片里，他用那碎片扎了一个人的脖子。

Venom趴附在他的身体上，触手可怖，但Eddie搂着他。

“这是什么鬼东西！”混混们尖叫着。他们看向Venom，又看向Eddie。那双像是泡在血液里的人类的眼睛盯着他们，仿佛一头豺狼。

“恶心的玩意！”那个领头的从Eddie的房间里跑出来，他的手里举着烤箱向Eddie砸了过去。但他失手了。在烤箱里的电火花爆炸，浓烟窜起的时候，Eddie一把抓住电线，他勒住对方的脖子，死死地把人的头颅往后拽。

有人扔掉酒瓶和匕首，从厨房里拿来了切肉的长刀。Eddie依然抓着电线，将死的男人从喉咙里呛出咒骂。“该死的下水道变态！”他一手与电线挣扎，一手手肘疯狂试图撞击Eddie的头骨，“……额！”紧接着，喀叱一声，那是他的喉管折断的声音。

“他叫Venom。”Eddie脸上的血被Venom吸收，他抹掉汗水，看见面前还剩两个人。

那两个家伙明显已经丧失了一半的斗志，他们挤出一点示弱的笑容，分开和Eddie绕起了圈。Eddie的眼睛跟着那个拿着刀的，他看见对方拉起他可怜的邻居当做了人质。“让我走。”

Venom的触手缠在Eddie的手和手腕上，无规律地时而松时而紧。Eddie的拇指轻轻摩擦着Venom。他能感到Venom在渐渐恢复，这让他安心了下来。修复与进食同时在进行，他给了他非常多的血和肉，足以杀死他两次的程度。Eddie早就不觉得疼了，他瞥见Venom勾着他手指的那根细小的触手，嘴角浮现出一丝笑容。

那人的刀贴着人质的脖子，血珠渗了出来。

Eddie往身侧让了一步。

“哈哈……”体力消耗伴随着喘气，混混倒是干脆，拿着刀的手放了下来。

“快走……呜！”突然Eddie的后脑被卸下来的灭火器猛砸了一下，大脑震荡，眼前一片漆黑，身体像是海绵一样，仿佛失去了筋骨。

耳鸣，眩晕。黑色的潮水将他吞没。

“Venom……”Eddie不知道自己还有没有抱着Venom，他呻吟道。

然后沉入了意识的海底。

 

“你醒醒，嘿，伙计！”有人在摇晃他，白色的灯光穿透眼皮刺进他的眼睛里，Eddie听见他的邻居在叫他。肩膀猛烈的摇晃要让他散了架。

然后他听见了尖叫和嘶鸣。

肠子从天花板上掉了下来，皮囊被挤压进了破裂的墙体里，胰脏、肝脏四溅，肋骨散落，血肉变成了墙漆，肢体变成了装饰。Eddie听见咔嚓咔嚓的声音。他撑起身子，那是Venom在进食。他的另一半从他的身体里伸出粗长的有如巨蟒的身躯，他嚼着头骨，看着跌坐在走廊尽头的最后一个人，缓缓逼近。

“是你……”

那人抱紧了灭火器，企图把身体缩在后面。

“对不起，对不起……对……”

Eddie再也没听到声音。他的大脑依然感觉无法完全控制身体，于是他闭起眼睛。

黑暗是可以享受的。

他靠在Venom的怀里，感到自己被Venom横抱了起来，整个陷在了温柔的粘液里，他决定睡上一觉。[1]

因为这次他知道谁会与他在黑暗里同行。

 

晨光缓缓出现，废墟里Eddie厨房里新买的自动热可可机如往常一样运转。在陷入沉睡之前，Eddie给了Venom一个吻。

 

 

每吃十个坏人，Venom就需要一个好的灵魂中和体内的毒素。

后来，Eddie带Venom去了医院、养老院和流浪汉聚集地，他们问那些在死亡线上徘徊，无依无靠，没有牵挂，祈愿主能带走他们生命的虔诚的老人，能否由他们代替。

“我挺喜欢你脖子上的纹身的。”有人这么对Eddie说道，“我不喜欢它的颜色，但是看着不坏。哦等等！一定我眼花了，它刚才动了一下？”

Eddie笑了笑。Venom在有着纹身的皮肤下亲吻着Eddie，Eddie痒痒地笑开了。

 

END

 

 

[1]这个描写借鉴异形电影第4部里，异形抱着女主蕾普利的镜头（因为Venom的侧脸真的有时候太像异形了！

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢请在lofter和这边给个小心心吧！么么哒


End file.
